


Surviving Haven

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Dragon Age [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: Just a different take on the first kiss





	Surviving Haven

**Author's Note:**

> I did not give permission for my works to be uploaded on the pocket fic app

“I’m glad you, that so many people made it out alive” Nichole said praying that Cullen didn’t notice her slip up, she didn’t want him to say he doesn’t see her that way or how inappropriate her feelings are. Definitely not now.

“As am I” Nichole’s heart stopped because for a second it sounded like he was saying he was also worried for her like she was for him. But she realized that he probably meant that he was glad that so many people managed to survive Haven. Nichole tried to find away to continue the conversation, but she could not think of anything that wouldn’t make her sound idiotic. Well more idiotic than what she is doing right now. Which was staring at him and not saying anything. Maybe she should just leave. She turned around to leave before she could unsettle him further, when she felt a tug at her wrist.

“You almost died. I won’t let what happen at Haven to happen again.”

Nichole was forced to look away from Cullen. Because she was afraid if she stared to long, she might do something stupid like kiss him. But the only thing she could focus on when she looked down was Cullen holding her hand. She felt a hand gently push her chin up. Cullen brushed his thumb against her cheek. “Nichole” Cullen closed his eyes briefly, before sighing in frustration. Nichole reached a hand up to his cheek to comfort him. Then he leaned in. Nichole rested her hands on his shoulders. She felt the stubble from his chin when she heard the messenger.

“Commander, Lelianna wants to see you. She said it was urgent.” Cullen pulled away from her to look at the scout who was avoiding eye contact. “Of course. I’ll go see her right away.” The scout ran off practically shoving anyone in his way. Cullen turned back to Nichole to place a quick kiss on her forehead. “We’ll have to finish the conversation tomorrow. I apologize.” And with smirk left a blushing Nichole to find Lelianna.


End file.
